


Control Yourself

by 100s



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Enterprise, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100s/pseuds/100s
Summary: 그날의 강사가 마음속의 결정을 내리는 사이 정적이 치워졌다. 곁에 있던 동료 대원과 짧은 대화를 나눈 뒤 통역기를 만지작거린 ‘다프네’가 새롭게 발언하기 위해 손을 들었다.“제 발언이 점잖지 못해 죄송합니다. 공격적인 속어로 불편하게 만들 의도는 없었습니다.”“충분히 이해할 수 있는 문제이며 그래서 오늘 우리가 이 자리에 모인 것이죠. 다시 한 번 질문해 주시겠어요?”“네. 지구 출신 남성 대원들에게 너의 남성생식기 크기가 작다고 말해선 안 됩니까?”“…….”약간의 정적은 계속되며 두터워졌다. 마치, 없는 걸 감추려고 과장되는 포장처럼.





	Control Yourself

1

 

인간의 존재를 알게 된 모든 우주의 지적 생명체들은 인간에 대한 고정관념을 갖게 된다. 스팍에게도 인간에 대한 고정관념이 존재했다. 다행스럽게도 그의 인생에는 인간의 장점을 보여줄 모범케이스가 아만다라는 훌륭한 캐릭터로 존재했기 때문에, 우회적으로 전달되는 지식과 간접경험으로 구성되는 부정적인 관념에 함몰당하지 않으며 논리적인 개념을 구성할 수 있었다.

 

그렇다고 해도 스팍이 가진 개념은 모두 제한적인 경험과 인식에 기반했다. 지구출신 학생이 70%를 상회하는 스타플릿 아카데미를 시작하며 그는 상당량의 새로운 지식을 예상했고 직접경험으로 얻게 될 깊이 있는 이해를 추구했다. 그러고 싶지 않아도 그렇게 될 일이었으며, 그렇게 된 이상 적극적으로 수용하는 태도가 추천되었다. 아카데미에서의 3년을 우수한 성적으로 끝마친 스팍은 탁월함을 인정받아 조교로, 그 다음은 파이크의 일항사로 자리하며 더 많은 인간을 접했다. 그가 가진 인간에 대한 지식은 친밀함에서 얻어지는 개인적인 경험이 부재했지만 관리직에서 엿보게 되는 단체의 특질이 더해지며 상당한 깊이를 갖게 되었고 대체로 사실에 근접한 추론이 가능해졌다. 스팍이 확고하게 믿게 된 인간에 대한 진실 중 하나는, 시간적 여유라는 교묘한 개념이 인간의 단체생활에 필요악이란 사실이었다.

 

갑작스러운 비극과 사고의 연속으로 인생의 여러 요소가 혼란으로 상실된 뒤. 스팍은 엔터프라이즈의 부함장이자 일항사로 5년 임무를 시작하게 된 현실의 한복판에서 자신을 발견했고 과하지 않은 걱정을 철저한 준비와 비논리적인 신뢰로 포장해 가슴 한 구석에 품었다. 그렇다면 그런 것이지. 그는 부족한 경험을 노력과 열정으로 메꿨던 자신의 함장과 대원들을 믿었고 그들에게 결핍된 신중함을 자신이 제공할 수 있으리라 확신했다. 아카데미의 조교를 지내며 쌓아온 경험은 적지 않은 도움을 줬고 각각의 부서를 책임진 상급 장교의 대부분은 우주에서의 경험이 있는, 하다못해 인생에서의 경험이라도 더 있는 나이였기 때문에 크게 어려운 사건은 좀처럼 일어나지 못했다. 사실상 우주에서 엔터프라이즈가 마주하게 되는 문제의 대부분은 모두에게 최초인 요소가 많았고 대원들의 전문적인 지식을 실제로 응용하게 만들기란 약간의 예시와 격려만으로 가능한 일이었다.

 

하지만 지금 엔터프라이즈가 마주하게 된 사건의 요소는 짐 커크였고, 스팍은 무엇을 어떻게 해결해야할지 감도 오지 않았다. 굳이 말하자면 커크의 존재는 익숙한 환경에 포함되는 조건이었지만, 이런 내용으로는 아무래도 사례를 찾기가 불가능했다.

 

 

2

 

엔터프라이즈에는 피치 못할 사정으로 인해 정규교육을 끝마치지 못하고 전시상황의 차출로 커리어를 시작하게 된 대원이 많았다. 우주, 새로운 문화, 다양한 종족의 조화로운 생활 등등. 5년이라는 기간 동안 외우주를 헤매는 임무를 시작하기에는 한참 부족한 것이 그들의 상태였고 그런 이유로 인해 함내에서는 관련주제의 스터디나 공개 강연을 찾기 쉬웠다. 일반적인 함선에서라면 제공되는 안내책자나 홀로 프로그램을 통한 자발적인 교육으로 보완될 일이었으나 상황이 달라 자연스러운 결과다. 각 부서에서 전체의 경각심을 올리기 위해 진행하는 전문적인 내용들은 우주에서 색다른 기후나 미지의 동식물을 접할 때 취해야 할 안전교육이 주를 이뤘고 때로 개별적인 그룹에서 진행하는 주제는 전후의 임무에서 접하게 된 비교적 낯선 연방행성에 대한 교육이 많았다. 그리고 때로는, 함내에서 사용되는 태도나 용어를 좀 더, 정치적으로 올바르고 문화적으로 안전하게 발전시키기 위한 강의가 있었다.

 

현재 엔터프라이즈의 대원은 약 60%만이 지구 출신이었다. 외우주를 항해한지 2년이 지나있다. 여러 경로를 통해 교체되고 추가된 대원들까지 합쳐 전체 대원의 비율 또한 크게 변했고, 함내의 문화적 다양함은 피크에 달해있었다. 서로의 문화나 역사를 모욕하지 않기 위해 주의하고 싶은 대원들은 여러 교육에 참여율이 높았고 그날의 강연은 인원수가 넘쳐나 매스 홀을 사용해야했다.

 

현재 함내에 존재하는 소수 출신 대원들 몇의 발표로 시작된 강의는 웃음이 섞인 즐거운 분위기를 유지했고 불편한 엄격함을 최소로 유지하며 성공적인 결과를 향하고 있었다. 막바지에 준비된 질문답변의 기회에 여럿의 손이 올라갔고 그중 하나는 2개월 전 엔터프라이즈에 도착한 한명이다.

 

“질문이 있습니다.”

“네, 소위. 편하게 해주십시오.”

“지구 출신 남성 대원들에게 너의 좆이 작다고 말해선 안 됩니까?”

“…….”

 

약간의 정적이 흐르는 동안 곁의 한명이 소위의 목에 부착된 우주공용통역기를 조절하며 빠른 속도로 속삭였다.

 

소위는 연방에 합류한지 얼마 되지 않는 행성 세리프39출신이다. 그곳은 긴 역사를 가진 무성의 사회로 놀라운 과학기술을 가졌지만 우주에 대해서는 아직 경험이 미비했다. 급격한 사회변화에 발맞추기 위해 연방에 보내진 선발대중 하나인 그의 이름은 아직까지 통신장교 몇 명만이 발음할 수 있었고 서로의 편의를 위해 지어진 약칭은 ‘다프네’였다.

 

그날의 강사가 마음속의 결정을 내리는 사이 정적이 치워졌다. 곁에 있던 동료 대원과 짧은 대화를 나눈 뒤 통역기를 만지작거린 ‘다프네’가 새롭게 발언하기 위해 손을 들었다.

 

“제 발언이 점잖지 못해 죄송합니다. 공격적인 속어로 불편하게 만들 의도는 없었습니다.”

“충분히 이해할 수 있는 문제이며 그래서 오늘 우리가 이 자리에 모인 것이죠. 다시 한 번 질문해 주시겠어요?”

“네. 지구 출신 남성 대원들에게 너의 남성생식기 크기가 작다고 말해선 안 됩니까?”

“…….”

 

약간의 정적은 계속되며 두터워졌다. 마치, 없는 걸 감추려고 과장되는 포장처럼.

 

 

3

 

강사는 지구에서 인사관리를 오래 맡아온 프로였다. 그녀는 엔터프라이즈에 몇 없는 성숙한 여성이었으며 두 명의 아이를 입양해 대학에 보낸 인생의 경험자였다.

 

“소위도 알다시피 언어는 상황에 따라, 그리고 목적에 따라 달라지는 것입니다. 어떤 표현을 금지하기란 불가능한 것이죠. 단지 상황과 목적에 따라 달리 사용함으로 서로를 존중하고, 효율성을 높일 수 있을 뿐이에요. 그런 의미에서, 소위의 질문에 대한 대답을 하려면 전후 내용에 대한 설명이 필요할 것 같습니다. 어떤 상황에서 그런 발언을 하게 되었나요? 부정적인 반응을 받았기 때문에 나온 질문이겠죠?”

“네. 저는 행성 세리프39 출신으로, 무성의 존재입니다.”

“문화적 기준을 맞출 필요는 없습니다 상대적인 것이니까요.”

“네……. 지구 출신 대원들에게 저는 무성의 존재입니다. 문화적인 차이를 고려한 결과 서로의 편의를 위해 저는 남성 대원들과 같은 공용시설을 이용하고 있습니다. 예를 들어, 체육실의 샤워시설 같은 경우 저는 남성 대원들이 출입하는 곳을 선호하죠.”

“흠, 문제를 알 것 같네요.”

 

강사는 관련 주제에 대한 긴 설명을 시작했다. 그녀는 현재의 정적이 부정적인 방향으로 흐르지 않기 위해서는 전문적이고 활달한 대화가 끊이지 않아야 한다는 사실을 경험으로 알고 있었다. 각기 다른 문화에 존재하는 터부와, 예의와, 외모지상주의보다는 조금 더 원초적인 이야기와, 공적인 장소의 언어와, 사회의 유지와 계속적인 관계교류 등을 위해 피해야할 화제 등을 이야기한 그녀는 현란한 말솜씨로 청중 다수의 반응을 적정선에서 유지시켰다.

 

“그렇기 때문에, 공개적인 장소에서는 외모에 대한 평가를 삼가는 것이 예의입니다.”

“물리적인 사실에 대해서도 말인가요?”

“네, 어차피 그들도 알고 있는 지식일 테니까요.”

 

‘다프네’가 납득된 듯 고개를 끄덕이자 사다리꼴로 높은 정수리에서 흘러내린 금발머리카락이 흔들렸다. 산뜻하게 마무리된 분위기가 잡히자 주변의 여럿도 안심한 듯 자세를 고쳤고 사사로운 대화들도 재개됐다. 다프네, 어쩌면 그들도 작은 게 아닐 수도 있어. 너무 기준을 높게 잡지 말라고. 그래, 홀로에 나온 건 예시일 뿐이니까, 적당히 현실을 봐 줘야지. 하하하. 하하하. 하하하.

 

“하지만 내가 전에 본 건 훨씬 컸다고.”

“인체모형에서 본거야? 부위만 잘라놓은 홀로는 원래 더 크게 보여.”

“아니야. 행성에서의 환영식 때 함장님의 걸 봤다고. 우리의 폭포에서 인간은 다 벗고 서야 하니까.”

“…….”

 

매스 홀을 뒤덮은 새로운 정적 앞에서 강사는 아주 잠깐 눈을 감았다 뜬 뒤 그날의 강연을 종료했다.

 

 

4

 

행성 세리프39의 예식에 직접 참여한 엔터프라이즈의 대원은 단 셋이었다. 그녀의 함장과 부함장과 의사. 하지만 그날의 의식은 엔터프라이즈의 로그에 기록되어 있었고 텍스트로만 남은 그것은 다프네의 말이 진실임을 입증해줬다. 그곳의 폭포는 신성한 장소였고 이방인들의 출입 시 모든 불순물이 제거됐다. 물론 다른 말은, 그러니까 함장의 남성생식기와 관련된 말은 누구도 증명하거나 반론할 수 없었다. 확률적으로 약간 불가능한 일이었지만 현재 함내의 누구도 짐 커크와의 개인적인 성적경험이 없었기 때문에 의견을 추가하지 못했다. 멀리 있는 동기에게 묻고 싶은 사람들도 몇 있었지만 아쉽게도 떠오르는 이름 중 하나는 네로의 공격 당시 피해 사망자였다.

 

그래서 모든 게 시작되었다.

 

 

5

 

일단, 스팍의 조사로는 그것이 시발점이었다. 강연이 끝난 즉시 보고받은 일이었지만 당시에는 크게 주의할 사건으로 기억되지 못했다. 스팍은 체육실의 공용 샤워시설을 추가해야 하는지 고려했지만 대원들 각자가 자신의 쿼터를 가진 상황에서 이용도가 현저히 낮았기 때문에 이상의 투자가 불필요한 안건으로 잊혀졌다. 그는 대원들의 단체생활에서 일어나는 사소한 일화까지 신경 쓸 만큼 한가하지 않았다.

 

그러니 스팍이 처음으로 이상을 느낀 것은 함교에서다. 여느 때처럼 콘솔의 수치를 확인하던 그는 옆의 옆 자리에 있는 대원에게 질문하기 위해 시선을 이동하다 평소와 다른 뭔가를 발견했다. 명료하게 말하기 어려운 위화감의 원인은 무엇인가? 익숙한 광경의 남다름을 확인하던 스팍은 곧 이유를 알아차렸다. 어째서인지, 다수의 대원들이 함교 반대편의 구역에 밀집해 있었다. 우주를 보여주는 거대한 창문이자 여러 용도로 활용되는 모니터가 있는 바로 그 반대편, 함장 의자의 앞쪽으로…….

 

“중위, 보고가 필요한 변화가 발견되었습니까?”

“네? 아직 아닙니다.”

“그런데 어째서 자리를 이탈했는지 궁금하군요.”

“…….”

 

스팍은 대강의 범위에서 계급이 가장 높은 리트 중위에게 우회적인 지적을 했다. 아니나 다를까, 지명하지 않은 이들도 황급히 자리를 이동했다. 그의 판단대로 이유 없이 구역을 이탈한 대원들이 평소보다 160%가량 증가한 상태였다.

 

현재 엔터프라이즈는 힘든 임무를 끝마치고 휴식을 취하는, 과거의 길을 정립하는 수준의 가벼운 임무를 수행중이었다. 긴급한 목적이 없는 때 자유롭게 함교를 돌아다니는 정도는 문제 삼지 않는 그였지만 지금의 상황은 아무래도 이상한 일이었다. 미간을 찌푸린 채 반대편을 살펴보는 스팍의 곁에 어느새 자리에서 일어선 커크가 다가와 있다.

 

“자네도 봤군. 무슨 일인지 알아?”

“이상을 인식했다면 조치를 취하는 게 좋습니다.”

“뭐라고 해? 왜 다 내 앞에 모여서 힐끔 거리냐고?”

“조금 전의 상황이 그런 것이었나요?”

“난 뭔가 단체로 말하려는 게 있나 했지. 방이 춥다든가, 뭐 그런 거.”

“…….”

 

스팍의 한쪽 눈썹이 올라갔다. 알아보라는 것처럼 입술 끝을 올린 커크가 그의 어깨를 친 뒤 제자리로 돌아간다. 커크가 느낄 정도였다면 찰나의 우연이 아니었겠군. 최선을 다해 시선을 피하고 있는 다수의 대원들을 하나하나 살펴본 부함장의 큰 눈이 마지막으로 우후라에게서 멈췄다. 언제나처럼 모든 걸 알고서 내리깔린 턱 끝을 보며 스팍은 고개를 끄덕였고 그녀는 어쩌겠냐는 듯 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다.

 

 

6

 

우후라를 통해 알게 된 진실은 스팍을 잠시나마 당황하게 만들었다.

 

“그런 소문이 언제부터 유통되었습니까?”

“소문이야 예전에도 있었죠. 눈이 있으면 알 일이라서. 유니폼 바지가 얼마나 딱 붙는 줄 몰라요?”

“행동에 제약이 있는 수준인가요?”

“그렇지는 않지만. 아무튼 소문은 전에도 있었어요. 단지 이번 기회로 그게 좀 크게 돌기 시작했을 뿐.”

 

조르륵. 빨대를 꼽은 음료를 마시는 그녀의 앞에서 스팍은 식사를 계속했다. 커크의 신체부위가 어째서 이렇게까지 화제의 중심이 되는지 그로서는 이해가 어려웠다. 하지만 우후라는 크게 걱정하지 않고 있었다. 그녀의 생각에 이 정도는 한가할 때 시간을 보내는 방법치고 나쁘지 않은 선택이었다.

 

“기관실의 술을 훔쳐다 마시고 싸우는 것보다야 낫죠. 다행스럽게도 함장이 대상이라 불미스러운 사건도 없을 테고, 다들 마치 연예인을 보는 것처럼 커크를 대하니까요. 알고 있죠?”

“계급체계에 따른 거리감이 그렇게 표현될 수 있는 줄 몰랐습니다.

“당신에게는 그렇겠지만 커크는 좀 다르죠. 유명하잖아요? 다른 행성에서도 그의 이름을 안다고요.

“대중에게 알려진 유명세는 인정하지만 함내의 대원들에게도 그런가요.”

“어차피 대부분은 커크와 말 한마디 안 나눠보고서 일 년이 지나잖아요. 지금은 거의 쉬는 기간이고, 다들 다음 임무를 기다리고 있으니까, 한가할 때는 바보 같은 짓을 하기 마련이죠.”

“…….”

“너무 걱정하진 마요. 바빠지면 다들 잊어버릴 테니까.”

 

스팍은 우후라의 말을 따라 지나친 관심을 주지 않기 위해 노력했지만 쉽지 않은 일이었다. 대원들의 기묘한 태도가 함교를 벗어나 전체로 확산되기까지는 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않았고, 그렇게 된 이상 커크가 눈치 채는 것도 시간 문제였다.

 

 

7

 

삼일 뒤, 스팍은 커크의 일과에 생겨난 변화를 발견했다. 검진을 재촉하러 나타난 맥코이와 함께 함장의 현재 위치를 확인하던 그는 엔터프라이즈에 있는 가장 큰 대원용 휴게실의 구석에서 체콥과 체스를 두고 있는 커크를 찾아낸다. 테이블을 마주보지 않고 앉은 채로 고개만을 돌려 체스를 두는 것은 허리에 무리가 가는 불합리적인 자세가 아닐까? 스팍은 머릿속에 떠오른 질문을 말하지 않은 채 맥코이의 호들갑에 선두를 양보했다.

 

“짐! 내가 오늘은 꼭 의무실에 오라고 몇 번이나 말했지!”

“내일도 시간이 있잖아!”

“너야 그렇지만 나는 아니라고!”

 

요란하게 퇴장하는 둘의 뒤에서 스팍은 주변의 반응을 살폈고 순진한 얼굴로 게임을 요청하는 체콥에게 미안한 거절을 했다. 그는 의심했고 이후 며칠간 계속된 커크의 행동으로 자신의 추측을 확인받았다. 평소에는 약간의 자유 시간에 인적이 적은 관측실을 가거나 엔진실에 가는 게 고작이던 함장의 활동범위는 그 며칠을 기점으로 함내 전체로 확대되어 있었다. 커크는 사용인원이 제일 많은 시기에 매스 홀을 이용하기 시작했으며 여유 있는 스케줄을 따라 내부 점검에 한창인 함내 구석구석을 돌아다녔다.

 

스팍은 커크의 그런 태도가 소문을 가라앉히기 위해 자신을 내보이는 것이라 짐작했다. 논리적인 행동이었다. 보지 못했기 때문에 과장된 이야기는 실체를 알림으로 해결이 가능할 것이다. 하지만 대원들의 반응은 스팍의 예상과 전혀 달랐고 커크의 행위 역시 점차 과해졌다. 이것은 대체 어떤 논리로 형성되는 연쇄인 걸까. 그는 고민에 빠졌지만 자신의 관여가 필요하다고는 생각하지 않았다. 바로 조금 전, 수영복이 있냐며 나타난 커크를 마주하기 전 까지는.

 

“배급되는 제복 중에 없는 물품으로 알고 있는데.”

“그럴 거 같았어. 하나 만들어! 쉽다고. 버려도 되는 운동복 하나 골라봐.”

“…….”

 

스팍은 커크가 입고 있는 새빨간 의복을 살펴봤다. 속옷과 비슷하게 생긴 모양새였지만 약간이나마 길이가 더 길었다. 재질의 특이성을 보자면 원래가 물속에서의 활동을 위해 제작된 제품으로 인식됐다. 인체의 형태를 고스란히 드러내는 천을 보며 스팍은 유니폼 바지를 불평하던 우후라의 말을 떠올렸다. 그래도 저 정도로 밀착되지는 않지.

 

“함내에 수영을 할 만한 장소는 없을 텐데.”

“이번에 만들어 볼 거야. 생각해봐, 그 많은 물이 통로를 빙빙 돌고 있잖아?”

“환경조성을 위한 재생기관을 함부로 조작하는 건 위험한 시도야.”

“그러니 전문가를 믿어야지. 스코티도 찬성했다고.”

“…….”

“일단 내려와 보라고!”

 

스팍은 시원하게 소리치고 사라지는 커크를 쫓아 쿼터를 벗어났다. 자신의 문 앞에 선 채 바라보자 마치 헛것을 보는 기분이 된다. 신체의 대부분을 드러낸 채 복도를 걸어가는 함장의 뒷모습은 불투명한 흰색의 벽 위에서 지나치게 선명한 색으로 빛났다. 도대체 뭐가 어찌된 일인지. 그는 약 십초 후 주변을 돌아봤고 그제야 상황을 깨달았다. 아마도 가던 길을 멈춘 채 서있던, 또는 가던 길을 바꿔 여기까지 발을 들였을 대원들의 숫자가 적지 않았다.

 

이제는 정리가 필요하군. 스팍은 자신의 깨달음이 너무 늦은 게 아니기를 바라며 방법을 강구했다. 함내의 규범의식과 함장의 비정상적인 행동을 상담하기 위해 그가 선택한 일차적인 논의 상대는 의사였다.

 

 

8

 

맥코이는 스팍의 방문에 놀라지 않는 듯 했다. 의사는 개인적인 경험으로 인해 짐 커크의 돌출행동에 익숙한 거의 유일한 존재나 다름없었기 때문에 부함장의 질문을 예상하고 있었을지도 모른다. 스팍의 짐작대로 맥코이는 현재의 문제를 잘 알고 있었지만 그럼에도 불구하고 별다른 해결책을 제시하지 못했다.

 

“조치가 필요하다는 걸 알고 있다고 믿습니다만.”

“무슨 조치? 다들 함장의 다리사이를 그만 쳐다보기 바랍니다 하고 방송이라도 할 거냐?”

 

불만 섞인 목소리에 스팍은 미간을 찌푸렸다. 맥코이가 지적한 부분은 자신이 여전히 이해하지 못한 요소였다. 이미 다들 원하는 만큼 본 것 같은데 어째서 관심이 축소되지 않고 있는지.

 

“그런 목적으로 커크의 활동범위가 확장된 거라 생각하는데요. 그러나 별다른 효과는 없었죠. 실패가 입증된 이상 다른 방법이 필요합니다.”

“그런 목적?”

“말한 대로, 보고 싶은 대원들 거의 전부가 기회를 얻었을 거라 생각합니다만.”

 

푸하하하. 맥코이의 웃음소리는 갑작스러웠고 스팍은 움찔하고 놀라는 신체를 통제하며 제 자리를 지켰다. 허리를 굽히며 웃던 의사는 한참 뒤에야 고개를 들었고 어처구니없다고 소리 질렀다.

 

“아니, 지금 짐 커크가 뭘 하고 있는지 모르겠어?”

“무슨 뜻입니까?”

“소문에 기름을 붓고 다니잖아!”

“…….”

“어차피 제대로 확인할 수 있는 사람은 아무도 없다고. 딱 그 직전에서 그쳐버리는 짓거리는 흥미를 늘릴 뿐이지.”

“무엇에 말입니까?”

“소문의 대상에 대해서? 장담하는데 이젠 다들 누가 과연 마지막 선을 넘을지에 내기를 하고 있을걸.”

“그게 커크의 목적이라는 소린가요?”

“아니. 그걸 절대 못하니까 대리만족 중이겠지. 벌칸은 모르겠지만 인간 남자는 굉장히 남근중심적인 동물이거든. 엔터프라이즈를 사랑하니까 버티는 걸 테지만 커크도 고생이 많을 거야.”

“어떤 장애가 있는지 이해되지 않는군요.”

“어, 아무도 없어서? 생각해 보라고, 여기저기서 만나고 헤어지고 다니는데 함장은 낄 수가 없잖아. 체콥이 몇 번이나 복도로 쫓겨났는지 알아? 부러워서 죽을 지경일거다.”

“…….”

 

스팍은 커크가 부러워하는 게 동료 대원과의 감정적인 갈등이냐고 묻지 않았다. 그도 인간 남자를 완전히 모르지는 않았기 때문에, 느리게나마 내용의 이해가 가능했다. 함장의 돌출행동에 대한 의사의 평가는 어떤 면에서 굉장히 합리적이었다. 해결이 가능하냐는 질문에 맥코이는 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다.

 

“놔두라고. 이게 다 한가해서 하는 짓이니, 바쁜 임무가 떨어지면 곧 잊어버릴 거야.”

“흠.”

 

그의 대책은 우후라의 것과 비슷했다. 스팍은 반박하기 어려운 입장으로도 완전히 동의하기 힘든 스스로를 자각했고 모호한 반응만을 보이고 만다. 흠.

 

 

9

 

스팍은 함장의 쿼터 앞에서 망설이지 않았다. 그는 오랜 시간 명상하며 갈등을 끝낸 상태였다. 입실을 요구하는 노크에 누구인지 묻지도 않고서 문이 열린다. 아주 약간 더 넓은 함장의 쿼터에서, 데스크에 앉아있던 커크가 그를 보며 서둘러 일어섰다.

 

“스팍! 어쩐 일이야? 무슨 문제가 있나?”

“아니. 잠시 개인적인 대화를 요청하네.”

“재밌게 들리는군.”

 

웃으며 걸어 나온 커크가 스팍에게 의자를 권했다. 하루 일과가 다 끝난 뒤라서인지 커크는 신발을 벗은 상태다. 쿼터는 함내의 평균 온도보다도 낮은 온도였다. 벌칸의 편의에 맞춰둔 자신의 쿼터와는 비교해서 안 될 일이겠지만 스팍에게는 방안의 공기가 서늘하다고 느껴졌다. 별다른 말을 하지 않았는데도 알아차린 것일까, 아니면 대화가 길어질 걸 대비한 준비일까? 커크는 컴퓨터에게 명령해 온도를 높였고 스팍은 거부의사를 밝히지 않았다. 그야말로 준비가 끝난 상태였다. 거두절미하고 본론을 꺼내는 방식에는 함장도 조금이나마 익숙해져 있을 것이다.

 

“짐. 최근 일어나는 소란에 대해 이야기하고 싶은데.”

“어떤 소란? 수영장 얘기인거야? 그건 내가 잘못했다고 했잖아. 그러고 나서 곧바로 고쳤다고!”

“아니, 특정한 사건을 뜻하는 게 아니야. 그러한…… 일화를 만들어낸 함내의 소문과, 그에 대한 자네의 반응에 관해 이야기하고 싶군.”

“…….”

 

스팍은 커크에게 자신이 조사한 사건의 전후관계를 간략히 전달했다. 그가 느낀 의아함과, 맥코이와의 상담을 통해 추론하게 된 원인까지. 이야기가 끝날 즈음 커크의 입이 열린다.

 

“기다려봐. 그러니까 내가 외로워서 이런다고 말했다는 거야?”

“개인적인 관계의 축소로 인해 나타난 돌출행동이지. 나로서도 이해되는 논리였어. 함장의 위치에서 친밀한 접촉을 공유할만한 상대는 극히 적고, 엄밀하게 말해 규칙을 어기는 일은 아니지만 그렇다고 해도 적극적으로 추구할만한 행위가 아니니까.”

“아니 꼭 그런 건 아니고 그냥…….”

“성행위의 결핍이 만들어내는 피해양상은 내게 낯선 분야지만 일상의 한 부분이 사라졌다고 해석한다면 납득되지 않는 문제도 아니었어.”

“…….”

“여유시간이라는 부산물이 있으니 충분히 발생할 만한 영향이라고 생각해. 그렇기 때문에 제안이 있네.”

“어떤 제안?”

“상대의 부재와 여분의 시간이 문제라면 그러한 상대를 구해 시간의 소모를 공유함으로 상당부분 해소될 문제라고 생각,”

“잠깐만잠깐만잠깐만. 지금, 설마 누굴 데려왔거나 그런 건 아니지? 자원봉사를 모집했거나 그런 건 아니지? 절대 아니지?”

“…….”

 

스팍은 말을 계속하려 했지만 시끄럽게 의자를 밀치며 자리에서 일어선 커크로 인해 방해받았다.

 

“스팍! 무슨 짓을 한 거야! 난 내 밑에 있는 대원이랑 절대 엮일 수 없다고! 그러다가 어떻게 명령을 하라는 거야! 그리고 이건 편애라고! 내가 차별대우를 안 해도 그렇게 몰릴 거라고! 나만 그런 게 아니라 남이 더 힘들어지고, 그리고 또 뭐가 있더라? 아니 내가 좀 장난을 친 건 거기서 끝인걸 알아서 한 거라고! 절대 그 이상은 가능하지 않아! 설마 지금 문 밖에 누가 있지는 않지? 그렇지?”

 

커크의 흥분한 목소리는 한참을 이어졌고 스팍은 눈앞에 펼쳐진 새로운 자료를 면밀히 관찰했다. 역시, 자신의 행동이 다수에게 어떤 영향을 미치는지에 대해 알고 있었군. 흐음. 그는 새로운 방향으로 생각을 발전시키며 커크의 흥분이 가라앉기를 기다렸지만 쏟아진 물처럼 이어지는 혼란은 좀처럼 끝날 기미를 보이지 않았다.

 

“짐, 나는 자원이 필요한 일에 다른 이를 모집하지 않아. 임무에 앞장서야 하는 게 나의 역할이지.”

“…….”

 

입이 열린 채 굳어버린 커크의 앞에서 스팍은 말을 계속했다.

 

 

10

 

다음날. 스팍은 우후라와 함께 사용인원이 가장 많은 시간대에 매스 홀을 방문했다. 그로서는 생각해내지 못할 방법이었지만 정보전달의 효과적인 구조에 대해 논문을 낸 것은 그가 아니라 우후라였다. 둘은 차분한 박자로 메뉴를 골랐고 순서를 지켜 자리를 잡았다. 빈자리가 거의 없이 빼곡한 매스 홀의 한복판에서 우후라는 포크를 들었고 스팍도 식사를 시작했다. 주변의 소음에 동화되는 적당량의 대화를 나누며 식사를 끝낸 둘 중 우후라가 먼저 포크를 내려놨다. 아직 뜨거운 찻잔을 두 손으로 잡고서 그녀의 입술이 열린다.

 

“그래서, 커크에게 섹스를 제안했다면서요?”

“아니요. 하지만 커크는 그렇게 오해했던 것 같습니다.”

 

후루룩. 부러 소리 내 차를 마시는 그녀를 보며 스팍은 테이블로 시선을 돌렸다. 그에게는 달리 이용할만한 소품이 없다. 우후라는 두 모금을 더 마신 뒤 빈 잔을 내려놨고 작은 쟁반을 정리하기 시작했다. 포크와 나이프가 접시에 부딪히는 소리가 주변의 침묵으로 인해 유난히 크게 들린다. 박자를 맞추며 함께 자리에서 일어선 둘은 일정한 걸음으로 매스 홀을 나왔고 인적이 적어진 복도의 중간쯤에서야 스팍은 뒤를 돌아봤다.

 

“이런 절단된 정보가 얼마나 효과 있을지 의심스럽군요.”

“날 믿어요. 남는 게 시간밖에 없는 치들이 알아서 중간을 메꿔줄 테니.”

 

과연 그럴까. 스팍은 그녀를 믿었고 지금의 실험이 흥미로웠다. 그는 정보의 제한이 만들어내는 영향에 대해 심도 있는 토론을 하고 싶어 했지만 우후라는 시간이 없었다. 그녀는 언제나 계획적이고 자신의 시간을 가치 있게 사용했다.

 

“그래서 어떻게 된 거에요? 정말 했어요?”

 

스팍은 미세하게 올라가는 자신의 입 꼬리를 막지 않았다. 거두절미하고 본론을 꺼내는 그녀의 방식을 그는 좋아했다.

 

 

11

 

결론적으로 말해 그들은 하지 않았다.

 

“나는 단순히 성행위를 함으로 자네의 무료함이 사라질 거라고 생각하지 않아. 하지만 취미생활을 발전시킨다면 긍정적인 영향이 있을 거라 믿고 있지.”

“어, 어떤 취미?”

“체콥과 체스를 두는 걸 봤어. 3D 체스를 하는 줄 몰랐는데,”

“…….”

“나 역시 오랜 시간 즐겨온 게임이지. 하지만 상대를 좀처럼 찾지 못해 두지 않은지 오래야. 원한다면 여유시간에 함께 하자고 제안할 계획이었어.”

“흠.”

 

흐음. 스팍은 팔짱을 낀 채 자신을 내려다보는 커크의 앞에서 자연스레 시선을 돌렸다. 바닥을 디딘 커크의 맨발이 뒤늦게 차가운 냉기를 깨달은 것처럼 움츠러들었다. 몇 초의 정적을 보낸 뒤 고개를 들은 스팍에게 커크는 짧게 물어왔다.

 

“언제?”

“오늘은 너무 늦었으니 내일 시작하도록 하지.”

 

커크는 고개를 끄덕였고, 그래서 스팍은 지금 다시 그 자리에 돌아와 있다. 작은 테이블을 꺼내 체스 판을 준비해놓은 함장은 여전히 맨발이었지만 최소한 수영복을 입고 있지는 않았기 때문에, 스팍의 기준에서는 성공적인 해결이었다.

 

 

 

 

 

the End

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 2017/Dec/13... don't know why I haven't post it here.


End file.
